Los problemas de la adolescencia
by EDCGV
Summary: No Sayaman, No Buu. Gohan tiene que ir al instituto, ¿será capaz de guerdar sus secretos o serán desvelados por Videl Satan, la hija de la persona que le arrebató el crédito por matar a Cell y además la dueña de esos preciosos ojos azules que lo vuelven loco?
1. Chapter 1

Satan City

Una buena mañana en cierto sitio de las montañas Paoz, donde lo pajaros silbaban, el viento soplaba y los dinosaurios..., bueno hacían cosas de dinosaurios. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que...  
-GOHAN, GOHAN DESPIERTA O LLEGARÁS TARDE A TU PRIMER DÍA DE INSTI.-gritaba un mini Goku aka Goten, mientras saltaba encima de la cama donde descansaba el verdadero salvador del planeta, Gohan.  
-Ya Goten, ya me levanto.-dijo este sentándose en la cama mientras se brotaba los ojos soñoliento, pero de repente un delicioso aroma a comido enbolvió su habitación haciendo k este se levantase de golpe, tirando a su hermano en el proceso se vistiera a una velocidad inhumana ( claro que él no es técnicamente humano ) y en unos segundos ya estaba sentado en la mesa del comedos esperando que un delicioso plato de su madre apareciese para poder inhalarlo, para así poder calmar su apetito de sayan.  
-Buenos días a ti también Gohan.-dijo irónicamente la princesa de Ox-Kingdoom, Chichi mientras colocaba el abundante desayuno delante de su hijo.  
-Bgueños dihgas mmabmma ( buenos días mama ).-dijo Gohan quien estaba inhalando su comida.  
BAAANG  
-Auch, mama, eso ha dolido.-se sujetaba la cabeza el joven Son.  
-Gohan, ya sabes que no quiero que hables con la boca llena.- dijo Chichi mientras sujetaba una sartén, justo con la que acababa de pegar a su hijo.  
-Perdóm.-djo este, no habia pasado ni un segundo y su comida ya habia desaparecido.- mama, tu comida es la mejor del mundo.-  
-Hermano, hoy jugarás conmigo después de la escuela?- preguntó Goten.  
-Goten, tu hermano tiene que estudiar mucho para así poder ganar mucho dinero en un futuro. Además aún no has acabado los cuadernos de Trigonometría y te dije que no jugarías hasta acabarlos.-dijo Chichi.  
-Mamaaaaa, no me gusta la Trigonometría es siempre lo mismo y me aburre mucho, por qué no puedes dejarme ir a casa de Trunks, con él estoy construyendo un robot chulisimo.- replicó Goten  
-Goten, haz caso a mama, te prometo que si acabas tus cuadernos te llevaré a casa de Trunks, además mama, no entiendo por qué me obligas a ir a Orange Star Haigh si ya tengo un master en enginiería y encima sabes que trabajo con Bulma en C.C.-dijo Gohan.  
BAAAAANG  
-mama, guarda la sartén porfavor.-dijo Gohan con una lágrima en su ojo.  
-GOHAN SON SATÁN, DEBES IR AL INSTITUTO NO SOLO PARA ESTUDIAR, SI NO QUE HAS DE IR PARA HACER AMIGOS Y ASÍ ENCONTRARME UNA NUERA.-grito Chichi probocando que ambos Son se tapasen sus delicados oídos.- Goten, tu hermano te llevará a C.C. para que puedas acabar tus cuadernos con Trunks i después te irá a recoger.-dijo Chichi un poco mas calmada.  
-YEEEIII. Podré jugar con Trunks.- dijo ya más alegrado Goten mientras saltaba de alegría.  
-Goten si no sales ahora me iré sin ti.- dijo Gohan ya desde fuera de la casa.  
-Hermanooooo, espera.- dijo Goten cogiendo sus cuadernos, saliendo por la puerta y subiéndose encima de Kington ( se dice así?) donde su hermano mayor lo esperaba.  
-Adiooooos mamaaaaaaaa.-Gritaron ambos Son mientras se dirigían a West City.

-En West City C.C.-

-Gohaaaan, Goteeen.-gritó un pequeño niño de pelo lila mientras corría para saludar a sus dos amigos.  
-Hola pequeñín.-dijo Gohan mientras le revolvía el pelo a Trunks.- Lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde. Goten estaré aquí a las cinco y media. Adiós pequeños.-dijo Gohan mientras continuaba su camino a Satan City.  
- Adios Gohaaan / hermano.-gritaron los pequeños para luego entrar a la gran casa.

Mientras tanto Gohan se acercaba a Satan City. Justo al llegar a un gran cartel con la foto de Satan con su típica pose de Victoria. Solo de verlo le daban ganas de destruir el cartel. Se bajó de Kington y abrió un estuche de Capsulas Hoi Poi, eligió una y la lanzó. De ella salió un hermoso 4x4 color negro, ultimo modelo que había diseñado él.  
-Suerte que hice caso a Bulma y cogí las cápsulas, no se que haría si alguien me viese llegar en una nube al instituto.-dijo con su típica pose son mientras subía en el coche y se dirigía a la escuela.  
En el camino se escucharon unos disparos y eso le causo intriga. Aparcó el coche, dejo su bolsa en él y se dirigió hacia el origen de los disparos Satan City Bank.


	2. Chapter 2

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**Mientras tanto Gohan se acercaba a Satan City. Justo al llegar a un gran cartel con la foto de Satan con su típica pose de Victoria. Solo de verlo le daban ganas de destruir el cartel. Se bajó de Kington y abrió un estuche de Capsulas Hoi Poi, eligió una y la lanzó. De ella salió un hermoso 4x4 color negro, ultimo modelo que había diseñado él.**  
**-Suerte que hice caso a Bulma y cogí las cápsulas, no se que haría si alguien me viese llegar en una nube al instituto.-dijo con su típica pose son mientras subía en el coche y se dirigía a la escuela.**  
**En el camino se escucharon unos disparos y eso le causo intriga. Aparcó el coche, dejo su bolsa en él y se dirigió hacia el origen de los disparos Satan City Bank.**

Y ahora...

BAAANG BAAANG  
Se escuchaban los disparos de los ladrones, esos disparos iban dirigidos a un coche de policía, donde detrás de el estaban escondidos los agentes.  
''Menudo pedazo de Inútiles''pensó Gohan antes de transformarse en SSJ ''Creo que paso demasiado tiempo con Vegeta'' Pensó con una sonrisa algo cómica mientras abanzaba hacia el origen del ''mal''.  
-TU NIÑO ESTÚPIDO, SI NI QUIERES QUE TE VUELE LA CABEZA YA TE ESTÁS APARTANDO.-dijo un ladrón mientras apuntaba a Gohan. Este solo rió provocando la furia del ladrón que empezó a disparar a Gohan a mas no poder.  
Gohan atrapaba todas las balas sin esfuerzo y cuando vio que al ladrón ya no le quedaban más, sonrió malvadamente.  
-Mejor te ayudo y te doy una de tus balas.-dicho esto Gohan lanzó una de las balas al hombre dándole en la pierna provocando que este cayera de rodillas.-O me jor te las doy todas.- Gohan arrojaba las balas al ladrón apuntándole siempre a las piernas y a los brazos. Un ruido de motor lo interrumpió, los demás ladrones querían huir.  
-Tks, pedazo de basura... no huirán.-dicho esto Gohan ya estaba situado enfrente del vehículo. Los ladrones empotraron el coche contra Gohan dejandolos K.O.-Ya es tarde mejor les dejo el trabajo a la policía, o llegaré tarde mi primer día.-dicho esto corrió hacia un callejón y se des transformó. Cuando se iba a ir hacia su 4x4 una voz lo detuvo.  
-Oye tu has visto que ha pasado aquí?- preguntó una joven de pelo negro y ojos azules.  
-La verdad es que no..., lo siento.-dijo Gohan con su típica pose Son.-lo siento señorita pero me tengo que ir.-dicho esto Gohan corrió hasta su coche.  
-SEÑORITA VIDEL, YO VI LO QUE PASÓ.-dijo un señor mientras se le acercaba.- FUE EL GUERRERO DORADO.-  
-El guerrero dorado?.-Se preguntó Videl.

En la entrada de OSH.

Gohan aparcó el coche y lo guardo en su cápsula. Entonces se dirigió hacia las grandes puertas de OSH y entró.  
''Al menos este sitio no lleva el nombre de Satan'' se dijo a él mismo '' ahora a buscar la oficina del director'' pensado esto empezó a andar hacia un señor que estaba fregando el suelo.  
-Perdone señor me preguntaba si...-  
-NIÑO NO PISES EL SUELO MOJADO, ME DA IGUAL LO QUE ME QUIERAS DECIR SOLO VETE, NO ME GUSTAN LOS NIÑOS.- gritó el hombre.  
-Ya me voy, ya me voy.-''viejo desgraciado'' pensó Gohan mientras se dirigía hacia otro adulto.  
-Perdone señora me gustaría...-Empezó ha hablar Gohan.  
-DE SEÑORA A MI NADA, QUE HACE UN ALUMNO EN HORAS DE CLASE POR LOS PASILLOS EEEEH?.-dijo la ''señora'' a un Gohan que ya estaba un poco harto de los mayores. '' No se si todos los habitantes de Satan City son imbéciles o lo hacen ver'' pensó Gohan ya cansado de que no le dejasen acabar su frase.  
-Escúcheme y no me interrumpa, soy nuevo y entre usted y el conserje me están sacando de quicio con la tontería de no escucharme.-dijo Gohan intentando controlar su lado Sayan y así no abofetear a la ''vieja chocha fofa'' que tenía enfrente.  
-Usted es el nuevo alumno? El jefe del primer departamento de C.C.? Disculpe mi ignorancia y mi mala educación señor...-  
-Son.-  
-Discúlpeme señor Son, soy la directora de OSH. Debo informarle que su presencia aquí es de gran agrado. Sigame por favor, le enseñaré donde se encuentra su salón.-dijo la directora con respeto hacia Gohan.  
-Gracias.-dijo Gohan ya más tranquilo.- Persone directora pero me gustaría que el asunto de C.C. quedase entre nosotros y los profesores. No me gustaría hacer amigos solo por conocer a Blma Briefs.-  
-Seguro señor Son, le asignaremos a una persona para enseñarle los alrededores de OSH. Ya hemos llegado a su salón.- Dicho esto la directora llamó a la puerta y un señor vestido con traje azul y bigote salió por ella.  
-Profesor Brawn le presento al nuevo alumno el señor Son.-dijo la directora.  
-Señor Son le estaba esperando, pasa hijo que estas en buenas manos. dijo el profesor. Dicho esto se despidió de la directora y cerro la puerta tras de si.- Alumnos este será su nuevo compañero, ha sacado notas perfectas en las cualificaciones, muchos podrían aprender de él.- dicho esto en el aula resonaban murmullos sobre Gohan llamandola ''nerd'' y eso lo irritaba.- Emm..-dijo mientras miraba en la lista de alumnos.-Gohan preséntate ante tus nuevos compañeros de clase.-  
-Si... Hola a todos mi nombre es Gohan Son, me gusta acampar, pescar, jugar con mi hermano y las artes marciales. También debo advertirles que cualquier indicio de insulto hacia mí sera castigado severamente puesto que ninguno de Ud. está a mi altura.- di cho esto dirigió una mirada fulminante a todos los presentes.  
-Uy... que miedo llamen a mi mama... me pegará con su calculadora.- dijo un rubio haciendo honor al dicho que los rubios son tontos ( se que eso es falso). En un segundo ese chico estaba levantado del suelo ya que Gohan lo sujetaba de la camisa.  
-Así que tenemos un gallito en clase, eeh? Megor dicho un prototipo de humano que se quedo a media evolución.- dicho esto arrojó al alumno al suelo y se dirigió hacia abajo.- Espero que esto os sirva de lección a algunos.-  
-Señor Son, entiendo perfectamente sus actos pero le ruego que deje las peleas para la calle ya que esto es una aula de estudio.- dijo el profesor.  
-Sí, señor. Espero que no vuelva a pasar.- se ''disculpó'' Gohan.  
De golpe la puerta del salón se abrió dejando paso a una joven de melena desaliñada atada en dos coletas, y de ojos azules.  
-Lo siento señor, esta mañana había un atraco en el banco.-dijo la joven.  
-No se preocupe señorita Satan, comprendemos la ayuda que le brinda a la policía, además llega en el momento adecuado. Este- dijo señalando a Gohan.- es el señor Son, y usted ha sido asignada para la tarea de enseñarle los alrededores de OSH. Por favor señor Son, siga a la señorita Satan, ella le mostrara OSH.- dijo el profesor.  
Gohan y Videl salieron del aula y cerraron la puerta tras de si.  
-Hola me llamo Gohan Son.-dijo Gohan extendiéndole la mano.  
-Videl Satan.-dijo ella simplemente apretando su mano en forma de saludo.- que quieres que te muestre primero?-  
- Que tal donde se encuentran los salones donde tomaré clases y luego el patio?- dijo Gohan con la típica pose Son.  
- Dame tu horario.-dijo Videl extendiendo la palma de su mano y esperando a que Gohan depositara su horario. - Umm... tienes exactamente las mismas clases que yo. Así será más fácil. Sígueme.- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta.  
-Si.-dijo Gohan mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y salía andando detrás de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

En el anterior capítulo...

-Lo siento señor, esta mañana había un atraco en el banco.-dijo la joven.  
-No se preocupe señorita Satan, comprendemos la ayuda que le brinda a la policía, además llega en el momento adecuado. Este- dijo señalando a Gohan.- es el señor Son, y usted ha sido asignada para la tarea de enseñarle los alrededores de OSH. Por favor señor Son, siga a la señorita Satan, ella le mostrara OSH.- dijo el profesor.  
Gohan y Videl salieron del aula y cerraron la puerta tras de si.  
-Hola me llamo Gohan Son.-dijo Gohan extendiéndole la mano.  
-Videl Satan.-dijo ella simplemente apretando su mano en forma de saludo.- que quieres que te muestre primero?-  
- Que tal donde se encuentran los salones donde tomaré clases y luego el patio?- dijo Gohan con la típica pose Son.  
- Dame tu horario.-dijo Videl extendiendo la palma de su mano y esperando a que Gohan depositara su horario. - Umm... tienes exactamente las mismas clases que yo. Así será más fácil. Sígueme.- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta.  
-Si.-dijo Gohan mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y salía andando detrás de ella.

Y ahora...

Videl le enseñaba a Gohan los alrededores del campus. Gohan no prestaba mucha atención hasta que la palabra cafetería llegó a sus oídos.  
-Cafetería? Donde?.- dijo Gohan algo más atento.  
-Acaso no me estabas escuchando mientras te hablaba?-Preguntó algo irritada Videl.  
-Perdón, jejeje. Es que por ahora lo mas interesante del instituto es la cafetería.-dijo Gohan.  
''Acaso este imbécil no le importa estudiar?'' se preguntó Videl.  
-Sabes donde nos encontramos verdad?-preguntó Videl.  
-En un instituto.-afirmó Gohan.  
-Y a los institutos se viene a...?-Continuó Videl.  
-A hacer amigos.-dijo Gohan.  
-COMO QUE A HACER AMIGOS, ACASO EN UN FUTURO NO QUIERES TRABAJAR DE ALGO PRODUCTIVO EN VEZ DE QUEDARTE EN CASA PIDIÉNDOLE DINERO A TUS PADRES.-dijo Videl algo alterada por la respuesta del chico.  
''Que le pasa a esta chica? AAAA, ya me acuerdo que los chicos de mi edad vienen a estudiar. Le digo la verdad? No, mejor no''  
-Lo siento es que actualmente lo que estudiamos aquí ya me lo se.- dijo Gohan rascándose el cuello.  
-Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUÍ?-  
-Amigos.-respondió Gohan con una sonrisa pícara.'' Ya he encontrado algo divertido que hacer. No sabía que molestar a la gente fuese tan divertido.''  
-Oye Gohan, el apellido Son..., de donde lo podría haber oido antes?. De donde viene.- preguntó Videl  
-Pues de mi padre.-afirmó Gohan con una sonrisa que podría rivalizar con la de Vegeta.  
-No me refería a eso... Tu padre sabe de artes marciales?-Preguntó Videl al acordarse de unas películas viejas de los torneos, donde un niño llamado Goku Son aparecía.  
-Sí, sabía.-dijo Gohan un poco dolido al recordarse de lo que le pasó a su padre.-Por cierto Videl tu nunca me diste tu apellido.-dijo Gohan intentando cambiar de tema.  
-Bueno..., yo..., no me gusta dar mi apellido a los nuevos porque de seguida quieren hacerse amigos por lo que mi apellido conlleva, y no por como soy.-dijo Videl.  
-Acaso eres una celebridad o algo parecido?-preguntó Gohan.  
-Algo así...-dijo Videl agachando la cabeza.  
-Te propongo un trato,hagámonos amigos ahora y luego si tu me dices tu apellido yo te diré un secreto para igualar las cosas.-le dijo Gohan acercándose más a Videl, probocándole un sonrojo a esta.  
-M-mi apellido es... Satan.-dijo ella casi en un susurro.  
Entonces Gohan se acercó mas a ella, y se acercó a su oreja.  
-Yo soy el príncipe heredero del reino del fuego.-dijo Gohan susurrándole a su oído.  
A Videl se le subieron los colores a la cabeza. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre a causa de la norma de su padre.  
-Es eso cierto lo dices.-preguntó Videl quien seguía roja, ya que Gohan no se había separado ni un pelo de ella.  
-Sí, Videl, es cierto. .. dime ... serás amiga mía sin importar mi título?- Preguntó Gohan mirándola directamente a los ojos. ''No me había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que tiene los ojos''  
'' Por que estoy tan nerviosa?'' se preguntaba Videl.  
-Yo.. yo... no veo por que no.- dijo Videl.  
Gohan se separó un poco de ella y le mostró una sonrisa radiante que provocó que el corazón de Videl diese un vuelco.  
El timbre que marcaba el final de las clases y Gohan miró a Videl.  
-Bueno Videl. Ya que los dos tenemos las mismas clases... Que te parece si andamos juntos hacia historia?-Preguntó Gohan.  
-Claro, sígueme.-dijo Videl un tanto alegre ya que Gohan no le preguntaba sobre ''el gran Hercules Satan''.  
Los dos entraron juntos a la clase de historia y los murmullos empezaron.  
-Videeeeel.- llamó una rubia desde lo alto del salón. Junto a ella se encontraba el mismo rubio al que unos minutos antes Gohan había asustado.  
-Gohan, quieres sentarte con migo y mis amigos?.- preguntó Videl.  
Gohan miró una vez más hacia arriba, concretamente hacia el rubio.  
-Me encantaría-respondió otra vez con la sonrisa de Vegeta.  
Gohan y Videl se dirigieron hacia arriba y los rubios los observaban con atención y algo de miedo por lo que había ocurrido en la otra álula.  
-Vi.. Videl, dime... Que te has hecho amiga del nuevo?-preguntó Erasa con algo de temor.  
-Perdón por lo de antes. Es que habeces no sopprto burlen de mi.-dicho esto Gohan fulminó al rubio con la mirada.-Mi nombre es Gohan Son-dicho esto estiró la mano en forma de saludo.  
-Me.. me llamo Erasa Rubber.-dijo Erasa aun con miedo aceptándole el saludo.  
-Que pasó antes?- preguntó Videl.  
-Oye nena. No quiero que te acerques a este nerd-dijo el rubio.  
-SHARPENER YA TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME DIGAS NENA.-dijo Videl mientras le propinaba un buen golpe.  
Gohan al ver lo ocurrido empezó a reír "cada vez me gusta mas esta chica. Aunque no entiendo lo de ser una celebridad... Satan, Satan.. donde he oido yo ese nombre".  
-De que te ríes nerd, quieres pelear?-dijo Sharpener.  
-Me sorprende que aun quieras luchar 'gallina'.-dijo Gohan.  
Videl y Erasa los miraban asombradas.  
-Señor Pencil, salga del aula. Señor Son siéntese al lado de la señorita Satan.-dijo el profesor que acababa de entrar al aula.  
Sharpener salió del aula no sin antes quejarse.  
-Bien ahora podemos empezar un tema nuevo. Abrid la pagina 45 de vuestro libro... Señorita Satan le gustaría leer?.-pregunto el profesor.  
Videl al ver el tema cerró el libro.  
-Profesor, me niego a leer este tema.-dijo Videl. Gohan se quedó un poco estrañado.  
-Señor Son. Seria usted tan amable como para leer?-  
-Emm...-Empezó Gohan pero el ver el tema su rabia empezaba a notarse.-Señor Growl. Me temo que ahora mismo no me apetece leer.-Dijo Gohan intentando controlar su rabia.  
Todos los alumnos lo miraron extrañados. Acaso el nerd no quería leer sobre ni más ni menos que sobre Hercules Satan?.  
-Bien, dado que los dos mejores alumnos no quieren leer... alguien se ofrece voluntario?-  
Todos los alumnos de la clase levantaron la mano.  
"Un momento... Videl Satan... Hercules Satan... no puede ser. EL SER MAS ESTÚPIDO DEL UNIVERSO HA PODIDO DEJAR DESCENDENCIA!?"  
"Por que Gohan no habrá querido leer sobre mi padre... Por que me mira de esta manera?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que comentan :D**

**Ya saben si quieren que algo expecifico aparezca en el fic solo tienen que decirmelo.**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**-Profesor, me niego a leer este tema.-dijo Videl. Gohan se quedó un poco extrañado.**  
**-Señor Son. sería usted tan amable como para leer?-**  
**-Emm...-Empezó Gohan pero el ver el tema su rabia empezaba a notarse.-Señor Growl. Me temo que **  
**ahora mismo no me apetece leer.-Dijo Gohan intentando controlar su rabia.**  
**Todos los alumnos lo miraron extrañados. Acaso el nerd no quería leer sobre ni más ni menos que **  
**sobre Hercules Satan?.**  
**-Bien, dado que los dos mejores alumnos no quieren leer... alguien se ofrece voluntario?-**  
**Todos los alumnos de la clase levantaron la mano.**  
**"Un momento... Videl Satan... Hercules Satan... no puede ser. EL SER MAS ESTÚPIDO DEL **  
**UNIVERSO HA PODIDO DEJAR DESCENDENCIA!?"**  
**"Por que Gohan no habrá querido leer sobre mi padre... Por que me mira de esta manera?"**

**Y ahora...**

-Y, así Hercules Satan cumple con su deber de ayudar a los huérfanos.-finalizó de leer uno de los  
alumnos.  
-Chicos, para mañana quiero que me traigáis un trabajo sobre un miembro importante de la  
sociedad...-no pudo terminar la clase ya que los alumnos empezaron a hablar sobre a quien elegirían y  
lo que harían.  
-SILENCIOOOO.-los alumnos callaron y el profesor pudo continuar.-Cada alumno sacará un papel  
de esta bolsa. Todos los famosos han aceptado que les hagan la entrevista. El trabajo es individual,  
pero podéis ir en parejas a las entrevistas.-finalizó el profesor.  
Gohan i Videl se dirigieron abajo para coger un papel.  
''Por qué a mí, Dende? Que te he hecho yo?'' se preguntó Gohan mientras observaba el nombre de  
Hercules Satan escrito en su papel.  
-Oye Gohan..., tu has aceptado a que un alumno del centro os entreviste a tí y a tu familia?.-le  
preguntó Videl a Gohan en voz baja.  
Gohan miró el papel de Videl y se quedó sorprendido al leer. ''Toda la Família real del Reino del  
Fuego (Ox-Kingdom)''  
-Viedel, te importaría quedarte con migo para hablar con el profesor sobre este tema?-preguntó  
Gohan.  
Videl asintió con la cabeza.  
-VIDEL, OMG, A QUE NO SABES A QUIÉN ME HA TOCADO ENTREVISTAR? A LA  
SEÑORA BRIEFS.-dijo Erasa.  
-A Bulma o a Moony?.-preguntó Gohan.  
-CONOCES A LA FAMÍLIA BRIEFS?.-preguntaron Videl y Erasa.  
-Si..., actualmente Bulma es mi madrina.-dijo Gohan.  
-Gohan tienes que venir y ayudarme a entrevistar a Mrs. Briefs.-dijo Erasa mientras se colgaba del  
brazo de Gohan.  
Gohan la apartó delicadamente.  
-Lo siento, Erasa. Actualmente Videl y yo haremos el trabajo juntos.-dijo Gohan mientras se acercaba  
a Videl.  
-QUE?-exclamó Eras.-ohh, ya entiendo... la parejita quiere un tiempo para ellos soles eehh?-dijo  
Erasa pícaramente.  
Gohan y Videl se sonrojaron.  
-E...Erasa, no es lo que crees. jejeje-dijo Gohan con la pose Son.-lo que pasa es que a mí me ha  
tocado el padre de Videl.-dijo Gohan mientras les enseñaba el papel.  
-Si jejeje Gohan tiene razón.-dijo Videl intentando calmar su sonrojo.  
-Videl crees que podré traer con nosotros a mi hermano y sus amigos..., es para facilitar el trabajo de  
Erasa.-dijo Gohan.  
-Claro no hay problema... pero como va ayudar eso a Erasa?-preguntó Videl extrañada.  
-Lo que pasa es que mi hermano siempre va a casa de Bulma y junto a Trunks es un terremoto y creo  
que intentaran gastarle a Erasa una broma o algo peor... jejeje.-dijo Gohan mientras se rascaba la  
nuca.  
-No lo entiendo... pero bueno, no creo que a mi padre le moleste un par de niños.-dijo Videl.  
-Gracias enseguida vuelvo.-dijo mientras salía del aula para llamar a Bulma.

**_#Llamada telefónica#_**

-Si?, Bulma Briefs al teléfono.-  
-Bulma, soy Gohan.-  
-Hola Gohan que pasa?-  
-Están mi hermano y Trunks en tu casa?-  
-Si, están con Maron y Bra..., ocurre algo?-  
-No es eso, veras hoy una amiga mía vendrá a entrevistarte y le quería ahorrar la tarea de lidiar con los  
torbellinos.-  
-Conque una amiga eeeeh?-  
-No es lo que piensas, te vendrá bien que los recoja?-  
-Claro pero donde los llevarás?-  
-Pues junto a otra amiga mía a entrevistar a su padre y luego a entrevistar a mi avuelo.-  
-Claro te estaré esperando.-  
-Gracias Bulma-

**_#Fin conversación telefónica#_**

Gohan se acercó de nuevo a las dos chicas.  
-Videl, al final serán cuatro niños jejeje.-dijo Gohan rascándose el cuello.  
-Un par más no hará daño a nadie.-dijo Videl mientras se encogía de hombros.  
-Genial, Videl podríamos llevar a Erasa y así recogemos a los niños?-dijo Gohan.  
-Claro, Erasa ven a la azotea..., Gohan te esperamos allí.-dijo Videl mientras salía del aula.  
-Sí, no tardaré mucho.-dijo Gohan.  
Gohan se dirigió a hablar con la profesor sobre el ''pequeño'' asunto de las entrevistas.  
-Señor Growl, me gustaría poder hablar con usted un momento.-  
-Señor Son, si es sobre el sorteo me ahorraré tiempo diciéndole que no se pueden cambiar los  
papeles.-dijo el profesor.  
-Ese no es el problema, la verdad es que me preguntaba como ha conseguido el consentimiento del  
Príncipe del Reino del Fuego.-  
-Solo llamé al castillo y el Rey accedió.-dijo el profesor.  
-Verá profesor, resulta que yo soy el príncipe y he tenido la suerte de que mi entrevista le ha tocado a  
Videl Satan que es la única que sabe mi identidad, la próxima vez antes de incluir e nombre del  
príncipe podría consultarlo con él primero.-dijo Gohan.  
-Señor Son..., lo que dice es verdad?.-preguntó el profesor. Gohan solo asintió.-Discúlpeme, mas no  
sabía que usted era el Príncipe.-  
-No me trate de usted. Señor Growl usted ya sabía lo de mi trabajo en C.C. ahora le ruego que  
mantenga mis identidades secretas.-dicho esto Gohan salió del aula y se dirigió a la azotea.

Al llegar se encontró a una Videl sonrojada y a una Erasa riendo.  
-Que me he perdido?-preguntó Gohan.  
-Na... Nada.-dijo Videl sonrojada mientras sacaba su nave y entraba dentro. Erasa quien seguía  
riendo entró tras de ella. Gohan las siguió dentro.  
-Bien, Gohan. A cual de las centrales de C.C. nos esperan los niños.-dijo Videl un poco más calmada.  
-a la principal, la de West City.-dijo Gohan.

El viaje fue corto, Videl aterrizó y todos salieron de la nave.  
-Bien chicas seguidme y no toquéis nada.-dijo Gohan mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal.  
Gohan tocó el timbre y en unos momentos Bulma salió a recibirlo.  
-Gohan, has tardado mucho.-dijo Bulma mientras lo abrazaba.  
-Perdós es que he tenido que resolver un asunto.-dijo Gohan algo sonrojado.  
-Y dime Gohan, cual de las dos es tu novia?-dijo Bulma. Esto provocó que Erasa se echara a reír y  
que Videl y Gohan se sonrojaran.-Cambiando de tema..., cual de las dos me tiene que  
entrevistar?-dijo Bulma.  
-Mrs Briefs, me llamo Erasa Ruber y soy yo la que la tiene que entrevistar.-dijo Erasa mientras se  
acercaba tímidamente.  
-Llámame Bulma, cualquier amigo de Gohan es amigo mio.-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.  
-GOHAAAAAAAN/HERMANOOOOO-gritaron unas voces desde dentro. Al rato Gohan estaba  
en el suelo y cuatro niños estaban encima suyo riendo.  
-Hola enanos-dijo Gohan mientras se levantaba. Los cuatro niños seguía sujetos a él colgando como  
monos.  
-Hermano hoy Trunks nos ha enseñado a volar.-dijo Goten muy alegre.  
-Gohan que quiere decir tu hermano con que le han enseñado a volar?-dijo Videl.  
-Es un simulador de un juego, si eso, un juego jejejeje.-dijo Gohan mientras tapaba la boca a su  
hermano antes de que este digiera algo más.-Uy Bulma es tarde te dejo con Erasa, que yo y Videl  
tenemos dos entrevistas que hacer.-dijo Gohan mientras se dirigía a la nave de Videl con los pequeños  
aun colgando.  
-Mrs Briefs ha sido un placer conocerla.-dijo Videl.  
-Llámame Bulma.-dijo Bulma.  
-Un placer Bulma, Erasa ya nos veremos mañana.-se despidió Videl mientras subía a la nave y  
despegaba para dirigirse a Satan City.  
-Gohan, na niña que está conduciendo será mi nueva hermana?-preguntó inocentemente Goten.  
Este será un viaje muy largo.

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Solo quiero pedir perdón por la espera... pero el instituto no ayuda mucho.**

**Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia está permitida.**

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**-GOHAAAAAAAN/HERMANOOOOO-gritaron unas voces desde dentro. Al rato Gohan estaba **  
**en el suelo y cuatro niños estaban encima suyo riendo.**  
**-Hola enanos-dijo Gohan mientras se levantaba. Los cuatro niños seguía sujetos a él colgando como **  
**monos.**  
**-Hermano hoy Trunks nos ha enseñado a volar.-dijo Goten muy alegre.**  
**-Gohan que quiere decir tu hermano con que le han enseñado a volar?-dijo Videl.**  
**-Es un simulador de un juego, si eso, un juego jejejeje.-dijo Gohan mientras tapaba la boca a su **  
**hermano antes de que este digiera algo más.-Uy Bulma es tarde te dejo con Erasa, que yo y Videl **  
**tenemos dos entrevistas que hacer.-dijo Gohan mientras se dirigía a la nave de Videl con los pequeños **  
**aun colgando.**  
**-Mrs Briefs ha sido un placer conocerla.-dijo Videl.**  
**-Llámame Bulma.-dijo Bulma.**  
**-Un placer Bulma, Erasa ya nos veremos mañana.-se despidió Videl mientras subía a la nave y **  
**despegaba para dirigirse a Satan City.**  
**-Gohan, na niña que está conduciendo será mi nueva hermana?-preguntó inocentemente Goten.**  
**Este será un viaje muy largo.**

**Y ahora...**

-Falta mucho?.-se quejaba Trunks.  
-Para ya hermano, es la decimoquinta vez que lo preguntas. Estas empezando a enfadar a Videl-nee.-dijo Bra ya un poco cansada.  
-Desde cuando la llamas Videl-nee?, además no me quejaría si fuéramos volando con Gohan-dijo Trunks aburrido mientras miraba por la ventana.  
Videl un poco harta de la actitud del niño aterrizó en un campo en las afueras de Satan City.  
-Gohan bájate y saca tu coche.-dojo mientras abría la compuerta.-después llevate al amigo de tu hermano contigo hasta mi casa.-dijo un tanto irritada.  
-Claro, Trunks ven conmigo... Alguien más quiere venir?-dijo Gohan mientras sacaba su coche.  
-Yo si quiero hermano.-dijo Goten mientras se situaba al lado de Gohan y de Trunks.-Bra, Maron... quereis venir?-preguntó inocentemente.  
Bra y Maron se miraron.  
-Gohan-nii, nosotras preferimos ir con Videl-nee.-dijo Bra.  
-Está bien, Videl nos vemos en tu casa.-se despidió Gohan mientras subía a su coche. Videl cerró la compuerta de la nave y continuó su camino a casa.  
-Ne... Videl-nee a tí te gusta Gohan-nii?-dijo Bra mientras Maron asentía.  
-Pe...pero de donde habéis sacado esa idea?.-preguntó Videl muy sonrojada.  
-Porque tú y Gohan-nii se miran de manera especial como mama y papa.-dijo Maron con una sonrisa.  
-N...no, Gohan y yo solo somos amigos.-decía Videl aún sonrojada.  
-Pro papa dice que cuando dos personas se quieren se ponen rojos... Como tú ahora.-dijo Maron mientras la señalaba. Bra asentía y miraba detenidamente a Videl que se sonrojaba más y más.  
-Bueno decidme... em...-se pausó Videl.  
-Bra/Maron.-dijeron las niñas.  
-Bueno, Bra y Maron quienes son sus padres?-preguntó Videl para así intentar cambiar de tema.  
-Bueno, mi mama es Bulma y mi papa Vegeta dice que es el príncipe de todos los Sayans.-dijo Bra mientras se reía un poco.  
''Sayan?, Que es un Sayan?''se preguntaba Videl.  
-Tio Yamcha dice que mi papa, Krillin es el humano más fuerte del mundo y que mi mama 18 es la mujer mas guapa, siempre que dice eso delante de mi papa este le pega.-dijo Maron entra risas.-Aunque la fuerza de mi papa no se puede comparar a la de los Sayans.-finalizó Maron.  
''18? que clase de nombre es ese? Es muy bonito de su parte pensar que su padre es el humano más fuerte del mundo, pero no entiendo que quiere decir con que su poder no se compara al de un Sayan... Que es un Sayan?''se decía Videl mentalmente.  
-Que es un Sayan?-decidió preguntar al final.  
-Mi papa me ha contado muchas historias sobre los Sayans. Los sayans eran una raza de guerreros que vivían en el planeta Vegeta. Los Sayan eran la raza mas poderosa del universo y por eso Frizer los aniquiló, mi papa, el papa de Gohan-nii y otros pocos Sayans sobrevivieron, pero ahora solo queda vivo mi papa, pero el papa de Gohan-nii mató a Frizer. Gohan-nii, Goten, Trunks-nii y yo somos medio Sayans.-dijo Bra.  
-Así que Gohan es medio alien?.-preguntó Videl incrédula.  
-Sí y mi papa dice que es el más fuerte de todos.-añadió Maron.  
-Y porqué cree eso tu papa?.-preguntó Videl.  
-Porqué Gohan-nii salvó a mi mama matando a Cell.-dijo Maron con una sonrisa.  
Videl se quedó callada. Gohan? El chico nuevo? El chico de notas perfectas había matado a Cell? Pero su padre había matado a Cell... Verdad? Su padre no le mentiría... no podría hacerlo, no?  
-Bueno ya hemos llegado.-dijo Videl mientras aterrizaba la nave en su amplio jardín. Maron y Bra bajaron y admiraron el hermoso jardín que se extendía delante de ellas.-Que?, os gusta el jardín?.-preguntó Videl con una sonrisa.  
-Buaaaaaa, Videl-nee, tu casa es muy grande.-dijo Maron.-Deveis de tener mucho dinero como Bra verdad?.-  
-Bueno... sí, tenemos algo de dinero.-dijo Videl sonriendo por la reacción de la niña.  
-Hey Videl, puedes abrirnos?.-Gritaba Gohan desde la verja de la mansión junto a su hermano y Trunks.  
-Sí, ahora lo hago.-dijo Videl mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba un mando y clicaba un botón para abrir la verja. Trunks y Goten entraron corriendo y se situaron junto a Maron y Bra mientras Gohan se acercaba lentamente a Videl.  
La puerta de la mansión se abrió revelando la figura de un hombre con el pelo afro.  
-Videl hija que bueno que estes en casa.-dijo Satan mientras corría a abrazar a su hija.  
Gohan miraba con asco la escena mientras los cuatro niños se quedaban petrificados.  
-EL PADRE DE VIDEL-NEE ES ESE INSECTO?.-preguntaron los cuatro niños a la vez.  
''Creo que han pasado demasiado tiempo con Vegeta''pensaba Gohan con una mano en la frente.

-

**Recuerden...**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey cuanto tiempo jajaja**

**Últimamente he estado en mi semana de exámenes y no he podido actualizar antes.**

**Ya saben degen sus sugeréncias ;P**

Monstruo

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**La puerta de la mansión se abrió revelando la figura de un hombre con el pelo afro.**  
**-Videl hija que bueno que estés en casa.-dijo Satan mientras corría a abrazar a su hija.**  
**Gohan miraba con asco la escena mientras los cuatro niños se quedaban petrificados.**  
**-EL PADRE DE VIDEL-NEE ES ESE INSECTO?.-preguntaron los cuatro niños a la vez.**  
**''Creo que han pasado demasiado tiempo con Vegeta''pensaba Gohan con una mano en la frente.**

**Y ahora...**

-Videl, hija quienes son estos criajos irrespetuosos?-preguntó Satan mirando a los pequeños.-Y TÚ QUIEN ERES?.-dijo señalando a Gohan.  
-Ahhh.-dijo Videl con una mano en la cabeza.-Papa, estos niños son los hijos de gente importante, trátalos con respeto..., y este es Gohan mi amigo que ha venido a entrevistarte para un trabajo de instituto.-dijo Videl calmadamente.  
-Genial, pasa chico que suerte que tengas el honor de entrevistar al mejor luchador del mundo hahahahaha.-se rió Satan estrepitosamente. Gohan apretó los puños y elevó un poco su Ki, ese estúpido lo estaba sacando de quicio.  
-Videl, te importaría cuidar de los pequeños.-dijo controlando su ira.  
-Claro, venid conmigo pequeños.-dijo Videl mientras de daba la mano a Maron y a Bra y se dirigía con ellas a dentro de la mansión seguida por Goten y Trunks.  
-Oye tú, ahora que no están mi mi hija ni esos pequeños, ye dejaré las cosas claras. Que no se ocurra acercarte a mi hija, nunca dejaré que mi hija salga con un debilucho como tú.-dijo Satan secamente. Esto hizo sonreír a Gohan.  
-Y que me harás si me acerco a Videl?.-preguntó Gohan con una mirada retadora.  
-Acaso no sabes que yo soy el hombre más poderoso del mundo? Yo os salvé a tí y a tu estúpida familia de una muerte segura contra Cell.-dijo Satan enfurecido. Gohan avanzó hacia él y dada la notoria diferencia de alturas Satan retrocedió con un poco de temor en sus ojos.  
-Estas seguro de eso?.-dijo Gohan sonriendo mientras hacía que sus ojos se tornaran turquesa y su pelo dorado durante pocos segundos.  
-T..Tu eres aquel niño que estaba en los Cell Games.-dijo Satan cada vez más asustado.  
-Ding, Ding, un premio para el campeón.-dijo Gohan sarcásticamente.-Pero yo no estoy aquí para eso, para mi desgracia me ha tocado entrevistarte a ti, por eso quiero que acabemos con esto lo ,as rápido posible, ten.-dijo Gohan mientras le lanzaba una libreta y un lápiz.-Ahora quiero que escribas todo sobre tu pasado y sin mencionar los Cell Games.-dijo Gohan mientras se tumbaba en un sofá y cerraba los ojos.  
-S...Sí.-dijo Satan asustado mientras empezaba a escribir cosas.

**Mientras tanto****con Videl...**

Habían llegado a la sala de videojuegos de Videl. Goten y Trunks estaban jugando mientras Maron, Bra y Videl estaban sentadas en uno de los muchos sofas.  
-Videl-ne..., por que tu padre miente a la gente?.-preguntó inocentemente Maron.  
-Que quieres decir con eso Maron?.-preguntó Videl  
-Mi mama dice que está mal mentir, y tu papa es un ejemplo de mentiroso, es muy malo engañando al mundo e insultando a nuestros amigos.-dijo Bra.  
-... Em..., que les ha dicho a vuestros amigos?.-Preguntó Videl.  
-Que somos unos mentirosos, tramposos y debiluchos.-contestó Trunks mientras seguía jugando.  
-Y es un mentiroso por que dice que ha matado a Cell, cuando mi hermano lo hizo.-prosiguió Goten.  
-Además que dice que él es el más fuerte solo porque no entiende sobre el Ki.-dijo Maron  
-Y ha insultado el sacrificio que hizo el padre de Gohan-nii y Goten, haciéndolo quedar mal cuando Goku nos salvó a todos.-finalizó Bra.  
-Goku?.-preguntó Videl una vez más.  
-Sí, mi papa se llamaba Son Goku, aunque nunca lo llegué a conocer...-dijo Goten apenado.  
''Un momento... Son Goku? El campeón del WMT?'' pensó Videl atónita.  
-Bueno chicos creo que Gohan ya habrá acabado, vayamos a buscarlo.-dijo Videl. '' Ya me habían dicho que Gohan mató a Cell..., pero eso de que su padre muriera y no llegase a conocer a su hijo...''pensaba Videl tristemente ''Bueno, ya le preguntaré a Gohan sobre esto..., eso si, sin tocar el tema de su padre''

Videl llegó al salón y se encontró con un Gohan durmiendo en el sofá y a su padre escribiendo como loco en una libreta.  
-Pero que...?-dijo Videl.  
-Hija que bien que estas aquí, por favor no te acerques a este monstruo.-dijo Satan.  
-Satan te he oído, a quien llamas monstruo?.-dijo Gohan mientras se levantaba.  
-a... a nadie jejeje.-dijo Satan asustado.  
-Bale... ignoraré lo que acaba de pasar... Gohan nos vamos a tu casa.-dijo Videl algo extrañada.  
-COMO QUE A SU CASA? ESO ES MUY PELIGROSO-dijo Satan.  
Videl solo ignoró a su padre y salió por la puerta seguida de los demás.  
-Hey Videl, iremos en mi Jett.-dijo Gohan mientras tiraba una cápsula al suelo y de ella salió un hermoso Jett negro.  
-G...Gohan ese es el último modelo de Jett.-dijo Videl asombrada.-Te lo ha regalado Bulma?.-  
-Sí, vamos. Quieres conducir tú?.-le preguntó Gohan a Videl mientras le enseñaba las llaves del Jett.  
-Me encantaría.-dijo Videl con una sonrisa mientras cogía las llaves y subía al Jett.

Notas finales del capítulo :

**R&R**


End file.
